


I’m Sorry

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m Sorry

* * *

“You aren’t my father, Dean!” You screamed at your older brother.

He shot you a look. “You’re _nineteen_ , Y/N. You think I want my baby sister out there? Without us to protect her?”

If looks could kill, Dean would have been dead ten times over. “Do I _look_ like some helpless little girl?” You asked through gritted teeth. “What, you don’t think I can handle myself? You know that’s _basically_ just calling yourself shitty teachers, right?” You pointed out, earning a signature ‘bitch face’ from Sam. “And I won’t be alone.”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Who the hell would you be with?” 

Hearing the motel door open, you turned and grinned. “Hey, guys.”

The boys looked between you and Charlie. “ _Wait_. You mean you’ll be with _Charlie_?” He asked.

“No, I’m going to wonder off with some guy named Scar on the back of his motorcycle, stripping for cash across America.” You replied sarcastically.

“I’d pay to see you strip.” Charlie blurted out before realizing she probably shouldn’t have said that out loud. 

Dean growled. “No one is paying to see you _strip_. You aren’t getting on _any_ motorcycles, you aren’t going anywhere without us! And that’s final.”

At this point, you had to laugh. “ _Really_? You think that looking all tough is going to stop me? If I want to walk out that motel door with my girlfriend, I will, damn it.”

“Your…. _girlfriend_?” Sam asked, making sure he heard that right. You nodded, confirming just that. “For how long? And why hide it?”

“Seven months now.” You shrugged. “And remember the time I just _mentioned_ a girl I like? I thought that Dean would contact the actual FBI for a damn background check.”

* * *

After another couple hours of fighting, Sam was on your side. Kinda. Dean let you pack your bags and go with Charlie, but you had to text him every day, and call him once a week. That you could deal with. You hoped that in time, he would  back off. You’d hugged them both and told them to be good.

That had been a few months ago. For the most part, the two of you helped other hunters, and only took on a case here and there. It was a little less hectic than life with the boys, but sometimes you missed the get up and go kinda life.

“I know that you’re getting an itch, so I’ve been keeping an eye out for hunts. I found one.”  Charlie smiled at you as she crawled into bed with you. She kissed your cheek before leaning her head on your shoulder and pulling up the information on her tablet. “Wendigo, only about an hour from here. Figured once we deal with that we could go camping or something.”

Shifting to look at her, you raised your eyebrow. “I hope you know the trees don’t have Wi fi.” You teased.

She laughed, nudging you. “Well, it’s not like I intended to have my face in anything electronic…” She smirked at you before putting her tablet down. “Would you like a preview?” Her lips met the skin of your neck, and she moved to straddle you. Your hands gripped her hips, loving how she felt.

“I might need one. Or a diagram, but I think a preview would _really_ help me see things your way.”

* * *

Your legs burned worse than you had thought humanly possible. Charlie was ahead of you, as you had yelled for her to run while you took on the Wendigo. If things went sideways, you wanted to make sure that she was safe. She meant so much to you, the thought of losing her killed you.

Feeling your chest hit the ground, you groaned. The air felt like fire in your lungs, every breath hurting worse than the last. Rolling to your back, you knew that this wasn’t going to end well.

As Charlie ran, she sent Dean a 911 text. He was close by, wanting to be able to jump in should you need it. You didn’t know that, as they both knew that you would have flipped out.

Dean’s face paled when he read Charlie’s text. He didn’t waste any time sliding out of Baby, gear in hand. Sam had been leaning against the side, watching their surroundings. “Let’s go.” Dean snapped, taking off into the woods. He’d made sure to park facing your campsite, and not too far from it.

You screamed in pain as the Wendigo grabbed your leg roughly. It echoed through the woods, carrying it so it was just barely audible to Charlie. Stopping in her tracks, she whipped around, her eyes scanning the area.

“Charlie!” Dean grabbed her arm just enough to make her face him. “Where’s Y/N?” He asked, a hard look on his face. “ ** _Where’s my sister?!_** ”

Tears started streaming down her face as she pointed back in the direction of where they came. “Sh-she told me to run.” She said quietly, guilt dripping from her voice.

Sam gave her a sad look before following Dean. He hoped that you were alive. Finding you dead would kill them. 

They burst into a clearing and Dean wasted no time in dealing with the Wendigo. Over kill would have been putting it mildly. Finally, his green eyes fell to your body. Tears spilled freely as he fell to his knees. Your eyes were open, but there was no life in them.

Moments later, Charlie walked to stand next to him. Her legs gave out from under neath her. “Oh, baby.” She sobbed.

Dean’s jaw clenched. “This is on you.” He growled. “Our baby sister is _dead_ because you filled her head with quests, and adventures.” His eyes were filled with rage, and anguish, as his eyes locked on her. “Not even out of her _teens_ , and we have to give her a hunter’s funeral.”


End file.
